Maddie's Underwater Expedition
The eighth episode of Season 38. Maddie undertakes an underwater adventure to search for Badbeard's OTHER treasure. Doofenshmirtz sets up a new lair on Pancreas Island. Episode Summary Maddie is enjoying another summer day. She's tanning and listening to some rap by Waiter. Just then, a huge gust of wind blows and a paper hits her face. She finds out it's a map for Badbeard's other treasure. She questions the "other" part and wants to see where this treasure is. She thinks Phineas and Ferb would have their submarine still. Sure enough, they do. Maddie thanks the boys for the submarine and she heads off. Meanwhile, Perry goes into his lair through... a hot dog, out of all things. Perry wipes off the grease and receives his mission. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has a hideout on Pancreas Island, not to be confused with Spleen Island. Perry heads off in the hovercraft with touchy acceleration. His hovercraft coincidentally lands in Doof's new lair. Doof traps Perry in a lobster trap again. He presents the Drain-Inator. With it, he's going to drain all the water in the lake and use it to create a Doofenshmirtz Water Park. Perry rolls his eyes. Doof is making it mainly to get millions. With Maddie, she takes the submarine underwater. She takes it to find Badbeard's treasure. While she's underwater, she sees some pretty unusual things: a pineapple, a clown fish who seems lost, a manatee with a bow, and two goldfish with crowns. Finally, she finds the treasure. She gets into a scuba outfit and tries to get the treasure. It's a bunch of bad fake goatees. She tries one on and she thinks it's a good look. But, Doof fires the Drain-Inator just as Maddie goes into the submarine. The lake is starting to dry up! She has to get to shore fast. She puts the submarine at its fastest speed. It shoots out of the lake, flies into the sky, hits a pigeon, and screeches across the road. The Ballpit Kid drops his ice cream. The submarine eventually ends up in Ford's backyard. Maddie doesn't know what to do. Ford comes out and asks his mom why there's a giant submarine in their backyard. Ford's mom thinks he's becoming Candace. Ford just rolls his eyes. Maddie asks Ford to help her bring the submarine back to Phineas and Ferb. Ford just picks the thing up with one hand. Maddie is shocked. Songs *''An Underwater Adventure!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Maddie: "Aren't I a little young to be doing this? Nah!" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A hot dog... out of all things Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Island Hideout! Background Information *It is never revealed how Perry defeats Doofenshmirtz Continuity *Badbeard has more treasure. Monogram also mentions Spleen Island ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Perry uses the hovercraft with touchy acceleration ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Perry is trapped in a lobster trap ("Finding Mary McGuffin") *Maddie uses Phineas and Ferb's submarine ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *The Ballpit Kid drops his ice cream in astonishment ("I Was a Middle-Aged Robot") Allusions *'Usher': The rapper Maddie is listening to is similar to Usher *'SpongeBob Squarepants': Maddie sees a pineapple, which is SpongeBob's house *'Finding Nemo': Maddie sees a lost clown fish, which is Nemo *'VeggieTales': Maddie sees a manatee with a bow, which is Barbra Manatee *'The Fairly Odd Parents': Maddie sees two goldfish with crowns, which is Cosmo and Wanda Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38